Simplemente perfecto
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Al ver su expresión de tristeza y timidez en sus preciosos ojos negros, no pude hacer nada más que contemplarlo.


**Título: Simplemente perfecto**

**Fandom: Edward Scissorhand**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: EdwardxKim**

**Summary: **Al ver su expresión de tristeza y timidez en sus preciosos ojos negros, no pude hacer nada más que contemplarlo.

**Nota de autora:** ¡Mi primer fic de Edward Scissorhands! Lo que pasó fue que, yo vi esta película completa hace muchos años y en el tiempo restante la había visto por ratos. No hay duda de que la película es hermosa, pero lo que me pasó fue que, justo la encontré en Nochebuena del año pasado y la vi toda otra vez, después de no sé cuántos años. ¡Casi me muero del corazón roto! ¡Me largué a llorar como un bebé!

Y entonces, tuve ganas de escribir esto. Espero que les guste y me dejen una review.

Me gustaba quedarme en casa, sólo observando el techo de mi cuarto, cómodamente acostada en mi cama. Mi familia se había ido al cine o al mercado o... la verdad no me importaba. No ese día. Mi corazón lloraba de manera silenciosa y no tenía idea de por qué. Me resigné a estar acostada y me puse de pie. Caminé vagamente por la casa, por el segundo piso y la escalera. Y no encontraba nada con qué entretenerme o ningún lugar en dónde me sintiera cómoda. Casi como si fuera una completa extraña en mi propia casa, lugar en dónde no era comprendida.

Estuve a punto de retornar a mi cuarto, a mi soledad, y sin querer decidí caminar por la sala. Y lo vi a él. Estaba sentado en un sofá, contemplando la fría mañana a través del cristal de la ventana. Estaba viendo hacia la oscura mansión que había en el fondo del pueblo. Esa mansión de la que él había provenido. Al ver su expresión de tristeza y timidez en sus preciosos ojos negros, no pude hacer nada más que contemplarlo.

La angustia que sentí al mirarlo, era como si un puñal estuviera clavado en el centro de mi corazón. Sabía que él estaba triste, sabía que su alma sufría igual que la mía. Éramos extraños en nuestro propio mundo, queríamos libertad.

Me acerqué a él, temiendo emitir sonido y romper el mágico encanto de su imagen. Lo miré mejor. Su tez nívea, sus cicatrices recorriendo todo su rostro, su cabello desalineado. El simplemente era hermoso y... extraño. Él era tan extraño. Quería tenerlo cerca de mí, quería que él me viera y me dijera todo aquello que siempre callaba.

-¿Edward?- le pregunté en un susurro. Él me miró, no se había dado cuenta de lo próxima que yo estaba. Él sólo contestó con una mirada tímida, como si tuviera miedo de hablarme. Y sin poder detenerme, di un paso más hacia él y le pregunté:-¿Qué sientes?

Él abrió sus ojos y me miró ampliamente, pude reconocer el miedo en sus pupilas. Pero en seguida, él miró hacia otra parte, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-No... no... te comprendo... Kim- dijo él, en un débil tartamudeo. Me di cuenta de que Edward había empezado a temblar. Él era tan inocente, tan perfecto. Con toda decisión, me paré justo en frente de él y le imploré, esperando que me aceptara:

-Abrázame.

Edward levantó su mirada y me contestó, todavía estaba tartamudeando:-Kim... yo... yo... no puedo.

-Sí puedes. Sólo debes confiar- le dije pasando con cuidado uno de mis dedos por sus tijeras, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo. Él sigue incómodo mientras me inclino más hacia él.

-Kim... yo no quiero hacerte daño- me susurró él, temblando más porque yo estaba demasiado cerca de él -¿Qué... haces?

Le sostuve sus dos brazos y los abrí para que sus tijeras no me cortaran. Él seguía farfullando, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo. Pero a mí no me importaba. Yo sólo quería estar cerca de él. Me senté sobre su regazo y me acurruqué sobre él, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba tan frío. Lentamente, sentí que él terminaba por rodearme, aún tímido, aún pensado que me haría daño. Yo sabía que él nunca me lastimaría intencionalmente.

Recuerdo que podía sentir su corazón palpitar en mi oído mientras deseaba que ese momento jamás se terminara.

-¿Kim?- lo escuché decir. Yo me levanté y lo miré fijamente. Nuestro rostros casi se tocaban. Podía ver su alma a través de sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué de todos los que me conocen... tú no me tienes miedo?- su voz sonaba más como una súplica que como una pregunta, lo que hizo que sintiera completa ternura por él. Con cuidado, tomé ambas de sus mejillas con mis manos, sus rostro era igual de frío que su cuerpo, y le dije:

-Yo no te tengo miedo porque... yo te amo, Edward- y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, lo besé suavemente. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos y me quedé inmóvil. Sentí que sus labios comenzaron a moverse bajo los míos y el beso se profundizo más a medida que pasaban los segundos. Y luego nos detuvimos. Quedé con mi frente apoyada en la de él y cerré mis ojos. No supe si Edward me estaba mirando o había cerrado sus ojos al igual que yo. Tampoco me molestó que al momento él no me hubiera dicho nada.

Yo solamente quería estar con él, el momento era simplemente perfecto.

**Fin...**

**Nota de autora 2: Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Shenelopefan**


End file.
